Oddest Pair
by Immortal Humour
Summary: Julchen, a messy artist looking for a roommate finds Madeline, a clean cut girl with a boring life. Though they are different, Madeline just might be able to calm and help this messy artists life... Nyo!CanPru other side pairings GerIta USUK Spamano Cover photo by me Chapter three is up!
1. German and Aggravation

Julchen yanked at her thick tangled hair and let out a aggravated yell "This is impossible! How does that fat ass expect to paint this shit?!" she pulled at her hair one more time before standing up and carrying yet _another _failed painting into the trash. She walked back into her crowded living room and slumped against the foot of her couch, unable to actually sit on it since its covered in canvas' and paints. She gnawed on her paint stained fingers as she mumbled to herself "damn fatass…George Washington…"

Her angry muttering was cut off by soft yet confident knocks on her apartment door. Growling she got up and whipped the door opened angrily "Listen you blvde fotze! The rent isn't due yet! You and I both know that so stop trying get me to pay, so you can get another abortion you dreckige hure!" She finished off with a another load of German curses before going to close the door, only to stopped by a red conversed shoe.

Not bothering to look she growled out "I have for fucking paintings due in a week and I don't have time for this!" she went to close it again only for it to be yanked open. Finally looking at the person she was met with a red hoodie following up she was met with a tall girl. She gave a small smile like she was forcing the door open like it was nothing. Sighing the albino gave up and walked away into the kitchen to make some instant noodles.

The girl followed after her, careful of all the art supplies on the floor. She saw a open seat and sat down. "Ya know, those weren't very nice things to say to your landlord especially calling her a cunt and a dirty whore…" the girl whipped around to face her eyes wide.

"You know German?" she asked slowly. The other nodded her blond pigtails moving with her "Of course! My best friend is dating a German man, He taught us it." The girl shorter gave a 'hmm' sound before turning around to grab her food. The blond looked the other over a little uneasy about her. Her long hair was a tangled mess, her shorts and shirt were covered in paint along with her skin, and she looked like she has been running on coffee for a week.

"So why did you force yourself in here?" the girl asked as she sat on her counter eating her cup of noodles. Maddie narrowed her eyes at the girl and replied with fake kindness "I called you a few days ago about the roommate position…I told you I would be visiting today."

The other stared at her thinking before jumping of the counter and setting her noodles down, giving a muffled 'hold on' before going in the 'living room' and started moving stuff. The girl winced when she started pulling stuff out from under the couch. She let out a 'aha' before walking back over. She looked at the notebook with baby chicks on it and looked at her.

"Oh… Sorry about that Madeline. It's been a little crazy." The other gave a understanding smile "I see that." The girl slid down onto the tiled floor eating her noodles with a dejected look. "Guess you aren't interested anymore…"

Madeline laughed and shook her head "Nah, I like it here, seems _interesting_."

She heard rustling and came face to face with tired red eyes "Really?" the other nodded and they sat down at the dining room table. "So, how would you pay for your half of the rent?" The albino asked before stuffing her mouth with a forkful of instant noodles. "Well, I guess with the money from my job." The blond replied, tapping her chin with her index finger.

Julchen swallowed before continuing with her questions "Okay and what's your job?" the blonde looked at her watching her wolf down her second cup of noodles. "I work in a library part time and in the summer I work at a restaurant owned by a friend." The Prussian got up and put her fork in the sink which was surprisingly empty save for a few bowls and utensils. The girl then threw her empty cups in the trash before turning to her "You look pretty young, you in college?"

Maddie nodded her loose blond pigtails bouncing with her. "yup, I am studying to be a veterinarian." Julchen gave a 'cool' and went on to rant about her baby chick which was taking its annual deep sleep nap right now. She dragged her into her room and showed her the chick which Maddie cooed at before walking her back into the living room. Julchen looked at the clock and panicked "Well, you passed you can move in next week is that cool? Plus the place should be cleaned up by then." Maddie nodded and gave a smile "sure that sounds fine to me!"

With that Maddie walked out of the messy apartment laughing and shaking her head as she heard the albinos aggravated shout at the real landlord calling the poor lady even harsher names.

AN: sorry I always had this idea…Q^Q


	2. Hockey Sticks and Combs

**AN: Longer than usual AN at the end with some character details**

Julchen watched as the last painting was taken away. She cried a little as she felt all the stress leave with the man. Trudging over to her couch, she knocked all of the stuff off it before falling onto the soft red couch. Sighing, she threw her arm over her eyes only to sit up quickly on the couch.

"Man! I reek!" getting up, she went and grabbed a towel, a clean pair of underwear, a pair of baggy sweat pants, and a large black shirt with only a small amount of paint stains on it. Walking into the bathroom and setting her stuff on the closed toilet lid, she turned around leaned over the side of the tub and started turning the nozzles until it was the right amount of heat before undressing and stepping in.

Madeline rolled over in her bed as she pressed her red pillow to her ear, trying to block out her brothers terrible rap music. Giving an aggravated huff, she rolled back onto her back. She laid there for a few minutes, her irritation growing with every thump of the bass. Finally snapping, she got up quickly, slamming her door open and grabbing the hockey stick lying next to her door, before going next door and kicking the door open. Stomping over and scaring her brother, she took her hockey sticks and bashed the stereo off the shelf it was on.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT MADDIE? THAT COSTED A LOT OF MONEY!" her brother yelled in his obnoxious voice.

"Alfred, I asked you _eight _times to turn it down or off because I was going to bed. Plus, we both know you bought that from a garage sale for two dollars. So trust me, I did you a favor." She said before slowly lowering her hockey stick, her shoulder slumping as well. Her brother sat down in his swivel chair, spinning around in it.

"Dude, why are you so tired?" he asked. Maddie's head throbbed as all the colors in her brothers head came at her.

"I stayed up late last night packing my stuff; all that's left is my bedding."

"I thought you don't move in for a few more days?"

Maddie didn't even bother replying her brother was giving her a headache, how Arthur was dating that, she had no clue. She walked back into her room and set her hockey stick down next to her bed before lying back down.

Julchen pulled her knotted hair up into a bun, having given up trying to comb it after ripping out several chunks of hair and breaking two combs. She went back into the living room and started picking up the art supplies scattered throughout the room, putting them in their respective bins stashed away next to the TV. Grabbing the broom she swept all the rooms, at one point accidently bumping into the light switch in the guest room. She fell into a coughing fit, as the fan kicked up all the newly swept dust into the air and her nose. Julchen closed the door to the guest room, leaning heavily against it having finally got the fan off and the room swept and clean.

After calming down she face palmed realizing she hadn't stripped the bed or anything. Sighing she went back in and started stripping the bed of the disgusting purple sheets her last roommate left saying 'I don't want to carry anything that's been around someone uncultured like you' unknowingly Julchen mocked the words 'Someone uncultured like you' in a high pitch voice. To be honest she had liked her roommate but she became more of a bitch each day. She folded the sheets and stashed them away. Finally done she walked out of the room and whistled for Gilbird who had been sitting in front of the TV and grabbed her keys heading out to the store to buy food.

**An: So here is a new chapter! Hopefully I can get the next one up today as well~ So if anyone didn't get who Julchens old roommate is, its Austria! Also I think I should fill you guys in on Maddie and Julchens personalities since I didn't do that good. Don't worry it won't be a paragraph. Basically Canada is a bit more aggressive in this one and has more of a back bone while Prussia is more of the type of person who always looks tired even when they're not and is usually bubbly. One more thing, you will find that Canada is really sarcastic in this...but bye and thanks to you guys who faved or/and followed! It means a lot**


	3. Maple Syrup and Knots

**An: I did a bit of a time skip here because I really wanted to do this scene ;^; sorry if you don't like it. For the skip Maddie has moved in and has been there for about two weeks, so they are a bit closer now.**

Julchen sat on the counter watching Maddie cook some weird food she never heard of before called 'pancakes'. If you asked Julchen it sounded a little weird, especially the so called 'maple syrup' she keeps talking about. "Maddie," Julchen interrupted Maddie's rant about maple syrup "I don't want to eat your Canadian tree jizz." Julchen screamed as she fell off the other side of the counter. "Why did you throw a spoon at me?!" Julchen yelled as she rubbed her forehead

"It's not Canadian tree jizz!" she said as she mocked Julchens voice. Julchen huffed and tried to throw it back at her only to somehow hit herself with it. Maddie turned around and put two stacks of pancakes on two plates, putting them on the dining room table. Julchen sat down and stared at the fluffy golden discs. Maddie came back over and set down maple syrup before sitting down across from Julchen.

"Oi! How do you eat these?" Julchen asked growing impatient and hungry.

"Do what I do." Maddie said before grabbing the syrup and drizzling just the right amount on her own plate of fluffy discs. When she was done Julchen grabbed the syrup and did the same only Maddie cringed at the large amount of syrup the albino poured. Julchen dug in and before she knew it, she was done while Maddie was only half done.

"Damn those were awesome! You just got updated on the awesome list you're welcome!" Maddie finished up and washed their plates before heading into the living room where Julchen sat sprawled out on the floor with a satisfied smile. Maddie laugh at the girl before heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She looked around the white bathroom before leaning over to spit noticing something green the trash can.

Julchen *'caterpillared' onto the couch where she now sat watching some crappy scary movie on TNT. Maddie came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. "Julchen?" she asked as she continued to watch the generic scary movie blond fall as her heel broke.

"Ja?"

"Why are there broken combs in the trash?" she asked finally looking at the German. Julchen looked down her cheeks gaining a light pink that stands out even more against her pale skin. "Ah, well….I try to comb my hair, but it's…so thick and tangled, that it…ummm….breaks the combs." Maddie couldn't help but laugh.

"Come here, I'll help you." The Canadian said as she pointed in between her legs to the floor. Julchens gave her a shy look "I-I didn't know you thought that way a-about me…I-I don't know what to say! T-this is all happening too fast for me to handle," Julchen had a pillow in her face before she could continue. "Okay! Okay, don't get your panties in a twist, sheesh." Julchen got off the couch and sat down in front of Maddie on the floor. Maddie pulled the black hair band out of the snow locks and slid it onto her wrist before dividing the hair into three sections. She started at the chunk all the way to the right, putting the other two pieces on the pale girls shoulder and getting to work.

"Woah! It's so soft! Thanks Maddie!" Julchen shouted before bouncing on the blond, hugging her before pulling away to answer the door leaving behind the shocked blond. 'S-she wasn't….it was….so soft!' Maddies thoughts were all jumbled until she heard a familiar obnoxious voice that was her cousin. He was visiting for the summer and must've decided to visit. Getting up she decided to go see what was going on and why she heard the French gasp in pain.

**AN: Ah! Sorry to leave it like that but I am sure the next update is tomorrow or the next ^-^ also, I am really sorry but I really wanted to break the general 'roommate rules' so bang! I did.**

**Anyway til next tim- oh did you like the new cover photo?! I drew a new one just for you guys always bye-bye~**


	4. French Peas and Sleeping Syrup

Maddie sighed as Julchen glared at her cousin from the other red couch. Her cousin was still in pain, holding a bag of peas over his 'junk'. She wanted to question what happened but decided against it having a vague idea of what happened.

Francis put the bag of peas down on the table and turned to Maddie "So, that's the roommate I heard so much about." I nodded to the other and looked at the girl who was passed out at the table with several noodle cups in front of her, drooling. "She is quite ze…charmer." He said unsure of how to describe the artist.

Maddie sighed, it was true that the German was messy, that she was strange, but for some reason she liked that about the other. She has a unique charm to her that draws few to her. "So what are you doing here?" Maddie asked as she turned to her cousin. She hadn't been informed of the visit.

"Well, things happened in France so I am staying with a friend here for a bit until it clears over." Maddie ignored what he said knowing that he had got himself in trouble once again and turned on TV.

She talked to her cousin for a bit before he decided to leave. Maddie debated whether she should wake Julchen up or not, but soon decided that waking her up was for the best. She walked over to the bookcase and grabbed the encyclopedia on paint brushes before heading over to where Julchen was laying and slammed it on the table. No reaction.

Julchen picked up her head with a weird slobber sound before looking around confused. She looked at the floor and saw several large books along with a bull horn and a spatula. She turned her head and noticed Maddie at the dining room table with a almost empty bottle of syrup clutching her hair and looking down at the table. She heard her mumbling and strained to hear but sadly she couldn't.

"Um, Maddie?" Maddie looked up and whipped her head to me before grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. "That's a little unhealthy…"

Maddie swallowed the sticky syrup and looked at Julchen "I tried everything to get you up. For two hours I did it and you didn't even make a sound!"

Julchen winced, she forgot to tell her about her weird sleeping habits and walked over to Maddie and patted her on the head. "Shhh, Shh, it's okay Vögelchen." Maddie turned her body in her chair and mumbled things while Julchen petted her hair and shushed her.

So yeah, if you were to ask Maddie about her roommate should wouldn't respond because she doesn't know what to say.

**Wow, I completely forgot about this chapter being up in the next tab thanks to all the chapters I did for An Observer so sorry about that…^-^"**


End file.
